


The Things We Never Wanted...

by cookies_camembert



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A Little Bit Of Crack, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff and Angst, Identity Reveal, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Press and Tabloids, adrien agreste chat noir rivalry, alya is a good reporter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookies_camembert/pseuds/cookies_camembert
Summary: Alya's learned from her mistakes with Lila and makes sure to check every scoop she gets thoroughly. And when an anonymous blogger threatens to destroy her friend's reputation, she and Marinette and Nino need to fix it.Kagami is suddenly thrust into a situation she never wanted.Adrien is pretty used to the media circus, he's been trapped in it his whole life. He's suddenly tossed into a rivalry with Chat Noir, in front of all of Paris to see.Oh well, this should be fun.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so this fic is sort of a mix of everything. Like I'll focus on the love square, but also DJWifi (cause who doesn't love them). Oh also Kagami, because I love her. Anyway...thanks for reading.

"I need a scoop," Alya groaned, "Like something new and fresh. Don't get me wrong, I love Ladybug and Chat Noir as much as the next person, but I've written _ a lot _ about them already,"

"Yeah," Nino nodded, "I get that. But we've been over all your potential scoops, and they all have something to do with them."

"Great," Alya muttered.

"Hey babe," Nino suddenly gestured toward a notebook, "We haven't looked through this."

Alya shook her head frantically. "Nope, those are all failed ideas. Gossip and things like that."

Nino flipped it open, suddenly snickering at an entry. "Chat Noir beef with Adrien," he raised an eyebrow, "That's interesting. Maybe I could make a movie out of that." 

"Oh yeah sure," Alya laughed nervously. She cleared up the desk, and put supplies away. "I'm fresh out of ideas anyway. Why don't we grab food?"

"You read my mind," Nino grinned, squeezing her hand tightly. 

The next day, everyone was in class, and by some miracle, Marinette was there early too. 

"Hey dude," Nino glanced towards Adrien, "You would not believe what me and Alya found yesterday." He passed the notebook. 

"Chat Noir beef with Adrien," Adrien snorted, "That's ridiculous."

"There were signs," Alya insisted, "You just didn't see them." 

"What would your rivalry even be about," Marinette pointed out, "It doesn't make sense." 

"It would be fun though," Adrien chuckled, his eyes twinkling, "I mean, I'd be an amazing Chat Noir, don't you think? And we could fight to impress Ladybug to see who'd be the better one." 

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Yeah," she mumbled, "Because that's exactly what Ladybug would want." 

Honestly, the idea kinda scared her. Sure, she could speak in coherent sentences to Adrien now, but that didn't mean her crush wasn't still there. Besides, there was still Chat Noir to think about. He could be sweet when he wanted to, and ridiculously dorky the next. It was super confusing, but when she'd asked Tikki about it, her kwami had bent over laughing. 

_ Laughing.  _ If that didn't mean her situation was hopeless, she didn't know what was. Anyway, she definitely didn't want to see two of her maybe crushes fighting for her approval. She forced her thoughts away from the two blondes, and focused on her schoolwork. 

"And then he said, 'Adrien, Adrien, Adrien. All the girls are fighting over him, and no one's fighting over me. And I'm so much more  _ sophisti-chat-ed,  _ funnier, and definitely better dressed."

Marinette glanced over to Alya, who was trying to convince Adrien that Chat Noir didn’t like him. Adrien’s face had gone red, and Nino couldn’t hold back his laughter. 

“I mean,” Nino mused, “He’s not wrong.” 

Adrien turned away and wouldn’t talk to either of them for the rest of class. Lunch rolled around, and the four had decided to go to Marinette’s bakery. 

“Wait,” Nino paused as his phone began to ring. He listened carefully, and his eyes widened with excitement. 

“You need me there right now?” Nino was talking frantically into the phone. “Yeah, don’t worry dude, I’ll be there.” 

“Is everything okay,” Marinette asked. 

“Ok, so you know that movie I submitted for that Director’s Contest? I got accepted into the next round!” Nino looked giddy, “Dude, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. I mean, if I win the contest, my movie will be on the big screen. I have to leave now, but I’ll see you guys later.” 

He kissed Alya on the cheek, but Marinette noticed her friend had stiffened. Nino waved good-bye to the rest of them, and Adrien glanced toward the two of them. 

“We still on for the bakery,” Marinette asked weakly, trying to draw attention from Alya. 

Adrien cleared his throat. “Oh definitely. I wouldn’t-” 

“Adrien,” Kagami rushed toward them, scared, “Please. Would it be all right if we had lunch together?”

Adrien gave her a look of concern, and (murmuring apologies to Marinette and Alya) took off with Kagami. Marinette forced her fleeting jealousy down, scolding herself. Kagami and Adrien broke up a while ago, and there she was, being a ridiculous friend. 

Marinette sneaked a glance toward Alya, who was still. 

“Al,” she whispered, “Is everything ok? You’ve been quiet this whole time.”

“I don’t want him to get the movie,” Alya finally said, “He keeps acting like it's no big deal but it is. He’s going to have to go to Hollywood to film it, Marinette. I never know how to bring it up, and I feel like such a horrible girlfriend.”

“You are not horrible, Alya,” Marinette squeezed her friends hand, “These are completely valid concerns to have, okay? There’s always long distance.”

“I don’t know, Marinette,” Alya closed her eyes, “I never expected me and Nino to be so  _ serious. _ Like, I thought we’d date for a while, and then we’d just move on. But, this is different. I don’t know what this is, and it scares me.”

“Alya,” Marinette gave her friend a sympathetic look, “If you and Nino are meant to be, you’ll find a way through it. You always do.” 

Adrien loved running. The exhilarating feeling of rushing wind was the one thing that made him feel free. But now, running with Kagami? He felt apprehension, and the horrible suspicion that something was wrong. 

“Kagami,” he panted, “What’s wrong?” 

“Everything,” Kagami’s eyes were red from hours of crying, “Do you remember when you told me to  _ loosen up _ . I may have taken your words too far.” 

“Kagami,” Adrien started. 

“I got drunk,” she whispered, “ _ Drunk,  _ Adrien. And then, there was this boy and we, we went too far. I have become tainted, and now the scorn from my family will last-”

“Hey,” Adrien grabbed her hand, “You are not  _ tainted _ . You’re still the same Kagami I know and love, and some stupid guy isn’t going to change that.” 

“You don’t understand. I’m late.” 

“Late-” Adrien’s eyes widened. 

“Adrien,” Kagami said, “I’m pregnant.” 

Adrien suddenly hugged her tight. “I’m here, okay. For whatever you need.”

Kagami gave him a grateful look, melting into the hug. “Actually,” she said, “I want to contact the father.” 

Adrien was confused. “Oh, do I know him?”

Kagami took in a deep breath. “Félix. Félix Graham De Vanily.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami has a long needed talk with someone important. 
> 
> Then, the media circus begins...

Kagami sucked in a breath. She knew Adrien was putting the whole thing with Felix off, and it made her irritated. But Adrien had never been confrontational, and it was incredibly hard to blame him. Besides, she had to do something else before. 

With a firm, but resolute nod, she strode out of her house, quick enough so her mother wouldn’t ask any questions. Kagami found herself in front of Anarka’s boat, and couldn’t help smiling seeing Luka strumming gently on his guitar. 

“Hello,” Kagami said, “I need to speak with you.” 

Luka raised an eyebrow. “Oh, me too! Is everything ok?,” his voice was filled with quiet excitement, but a hint of concern too. 

Kagami didn’t know what to describe what she had with Luka. He was certainly very handsome, and they’d kissed a couple times, but nothing was happening between them. They’d only even started talking with each other because they both were rejected by two people who were meant for each other. 

She loved Luka, but part of her heart still fluttered everytime Adrien flashed her a smile. He was so  _ perfect,  _ everything her mother would have loved in a boy. Luka just  _ wasn’t.  _

She loved his rock clothes, his kindness. The way he had gently brought her out of her sheltered shell, and yet... 

“Kagami,” Luka prompted, and she suddenly realized that she’d zoned out. 

“Luka,” she swallowed, “A couple nights ago I got drunk, and there was this boy-”

“Hey, it's ok,” he glanced toward her, “We weren’t exactly exclusive anyway.” 

_ Exclusive.  _ The word hung between them, every single day. They might be ashamed of it, but both of them knew what exactly would happen if Adrien or Marinette happened to confess their undying love. It was what stopped them from becoming anything  _ more.  _

“I’m pregnant, Luka,” Kagami stood straight, “I just thought you should know that.” 

His eyes widened. “Oh.” 

“I know we aren’t exactly  _ anything,  _ but I feel like maybe we could try something,” she felt herself start to ramble, “Not all love is instant, Luka. It can be built over time, and-”

“Kagami,” Luka ran a hand through his hair, “I don’t- I’m going on tour.”

“What?”

“That’s what I was trying to tell you,” he explained, leaning against the mast, “Jagged asked me to go with him.” He was silent, looking at her. 

“That is a once in a lifetime opportunity,” she said carefully. If something of this degree had occurred to her, she knew exactly what her decision would have been, so it wasn’t fair to be disappointed. 

“Exactly,” Luka nodded, “And listen, Kagami. I like you, a lot. But what you’re asking is really permanent. You can’t just force something like that on us, especially considering all of our  _ issues.  _ I don’t want us to be all grown up and regret it. _ ”  _

“I can help, okay,” he continued, “And I’m sure anyone you know will too. I don’t leave for another week, and I’ll be there on whatever your decision is. If you want to keep it that’s fine, and if you don’t that’s fine too.” 

“I understand,” she nodded, “I’ve been thinking, and I’m going to keep the baby. It might not be the most logical thing to do, but you’ve taught me to listen to my heart, and that’s what it's telling me. Friends?”

“Friends,” Luka confirmed. He wrapped his arms around her in a warm hug. She closed her eyes, soaking in all the warmth, sighing. Maybe she could forget about everything for a few minutes. 

Adrien was pacing in the classroom, but no one really cared. They were all used to his ridiculous antics by now. 

“What’s wrong,” Marinette asked. 

“Nothing,” he said quickly. God, was he that obvious? This whole thing with Kagami was even more stressful than owning a miraculous, but he could handle it. He was Adrien freaking Agreste. 

He forced a smile, cursing Marinette’s detective skills. Honestly she was a lot like Ladybug like that, and always had a plan for every situation. She was really pretty too, with her dark hair and bright blue eyes. Adrien forced his gaze away, suddenly jumping as Alya tapped him on the shoulder. 

“Agreste,” Alya hissed, “This is a disaster. Look!” 

“Paw-don me?” 

“Ughhh,” Marinette rolled her eyes. 

“What, do u not like the puns, pur-” he caught himself, “Because they are purrfect.” 

Alya tugged at his arm. “Adrien this is serious.” 

He glanced at the tablet that she was holding. There was a blog with an anonymous user writing about the supposed “beef” between Adrien Agreste and Chat Noir. His jaw dropped, as the conversation was oddly specific. 

Apparently an insider source had reported that Adrien Agreste believed he would make a far better Chat Noir. Now the entire city of Paris was waiting for Chat Noir’s response to see whether he would fight for his lady. 

Marinette’s eyes had narrowed. “I don’t understand,” she said, “This blogger got our conversation word for word.” 

“Our entire class was within earshot Marinette,” Alya reminded her, “We weren’t exactly quiet. If someone had wanted to listen they could have.” 

“I’m pretty sure I know who did it,” Marinette said glancing back at Lila. 

“Did what?” Lila’s sugary sweet voice came behind them. 

“Wrote this article, Lila,” Adrien explained, watching her face carefully. 

“I’m on Team Adrien,” Alix called out, “He'd totally rock that leather suit.” 

“Adrien is into fencing,” Max calculated, “So it isn’t out of the question.” 

“Come on guys,” Marinette said, “Chat Noir is a literal superhero. Like no offense, Adrien, but I doubt you could save Paris.” 

Adrien was about to sigh in relief when Kim piped up. 

“Traitor,” Kim shook his head, “How could you side with Chat Noir, Marinette?” 

Marinette shrieked in frustration, and Alya rolled her eyes. “You all are ridiculous.” 

Adrien was breathing heavily now. If people started comparing the two of them, they might find a lot more similarities than he wanted. Sure the miraculous magic helped, but it wouldn’t help him that much. 

“Chat Noir might be a little too much sometimes with the puns, but he’s sweet and puts his heart into his job,” Marinette finally said. Adrien bit back a smile.

“And how would you know, Marinette,” Alix teased. 

Marinette’s face had gone white, and she’d started stammering. 

“Isn’t it obvious,” Chloe commented, “She’s got a crush on that mangy, alley cat.” 

The class erupted into cheers. Adrien heard a couple of “knew it”, “oh my gosh, really”, and a “traitor” from Kim. 

He felt a blush bloom on his cheeks, but he looked away to hide it. Adrien snuck a glance towards Marinette who was looking determinedly at the ground. 

“Oh come on dudes,” Nino came to her rescue, “It’s just a celebrity crush. Right, Marinette.” 

“Right,” she squeaked. 

“We have to find out who did this,” Alya says determinedly, “Don’t worry Adrien, we’re on the case.” 

“Imagine what a great movie this would make,” Nino laughed. 

Adrien noticed Alya stiffen. His eyes narrowed, but he didn’t want to push. Instead, he slumped in his seat as the lesson began. 

After class, Marinette caught him by the door. “Adrien.” 

“Yeah,” he glanced at her, and she was clutching a small little package. Her face filled with determination, she had a bright smile on her face. 

“I have this macaron for you. Passion-fruit, your favorite. I’ve been meaning to give you one for a long, long time.” 

He grinned. “Thanks Marinette. This looks awesome.” And it truly did. It was a delicate shade of orange, and Adrien’s mouth was watering at the thought. 

“I made it for you, because you’re a special person really close to my heart and really important to me.”

“Aw, Marinette. You’re a very good friend too.” 

Marinette let out a little gasp, her face twisting. Then it relaxed, and she laughed. 

“Yeah,” she winked, “I know.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so that was the second chapter. I love writing them in the classroom, but I'm going to definitely be writing a lot of Ladynoir next chapter, though. Thank you for all the comments and kudos for the last chapter. Thanks for reading :D.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so Kagami meets Felix. Also an akuma battle, and then more media circus.

“Ok, so don’t freak when you meet him,” Adrien was talking fast, the way he always did when he got nervous, “Felix can be a little weird.”

“Weird?” Kagami raised an eyebrow. “Weirder than you?”

“Hilarious,” Adrien rolled his eyes, “Look, Felix is my cousin, and I love him, but…”

“Get to the point,” Kagami snapped, “You’ve been making excuses for three weeks, and you don’t get to weasel out of this.”

“He’s not good with new people, or old people, or any people really,” Adrien glanced towards her, “He can be kinda cold, so don’t take it personally.”

“So, like me,” Kagami said bluntly.

“What, no,” Adrien sputtered, “You’re like good with people, and-”

" _Adrien_ ,” Kagami sighed. She cherished Adrien, truly, but the boy had the thickest skull she’d ever seen.

Kagami knew that she wasn’t exactly good at making friends with people, and she’d long since learned not to mind. The way she put it, the people worth being friends with were the ones who’d stayed even after seeing her cold demeanor.

Adrien threw his hands up in apology, and the two made their way through the hallway of the Graham de Vanily mansion. She knew Adrien didn’t care much for the tapestries and furniture, but Kagami could appreciate it. However Felix might be, at least he didn’t have an atrocious house.

At last, they made their way to the sitting room, where Felix stood waiting for them. Kagami made her way to a plush seating chair, and watched as the two made eye contact.

Adrien and Felix looked eerily alike, right down to the golden hair and bright green eyes. Though Adrien's hair was combed in that ‘trying to be messy but in a magazine type way’, while Felix had his hair flattened down with some sort of gel.

“Ahem, cousin,” Felix flashed a smile, “Perhaps me and Ms.-?”

“Kagami is fine,” she bit back a frown. The least he could have done was remember her name, and his smirk made it evident that he hadn’t forgotten.

“Yes, Adrien,” he continued, “Let Kagami and I have a chat in private.”

“Oh, right,” Adrien flushed, before exiting the room.

“Anyway,” Felix continued, “Let me assume that you wish to keep the child?”

“Who are you to assume anything?” Kagami scowled, but quickly forced her face to remain impassive.

“But, I’m right.” He spoke in a slow, self-assured drawl, his smirk more evident than ever.

“Fine,” Kagami agreed, “I do wish to keep the child, and I just wanted you to be informed of that.”

“Hm,” Felix shrugged, “Well, I promise to provide anything the child may need. I will be whatever you wish in this situation.”

“Is that a quote from a parenting book?” Kagami felt a smile dance upon her lips. “How, _adorable_.”

Felix faltered.

“Well then,” Kagami stood up to leave, “I suppose we are clear on the situation. I’ll call you if anything comes up.”

Felix nodded good bye, and Kagami made her way over to where Adrien was waiting.

“How’d it go,” he asked frantically, assuming the worst, “Oh my god, don’t tell me you guys have decided to go to war. You’ll have to pack your bags, and-”

“Adrien,” Kagami shook her head in disbelief, “How exactly do you think we’re going to war? And relax, the meeting went better than I thought it would.”

Adrien sighed in relief. “Oh, guess I’ve been watching too many mobster movies with Marinette.” He shot her a sheepish smile.

And for the first time, Kagami’s heart didn’t ache at the mention of Marinette. Instead, she felt... nothing. Perhaps letting go of Luka had done more for her than she’d ever thought it would.

“Anyway,” Kagami glanced up at him, “What’s this about a feud with Chat Noir?”

He groaned. “You heard about that? You hadn’t mentioned it all day, so I thought I got lucky.”

“Nope,” she shrugged, “Though I have to say, I’m on Team Chat Noir. Sorry, Adrien.”

“Yeah,” Adrien grinned, “Well-”

“AKUMA,” was the last thing she heard before a bright red laser hit her.

“WHERE IS ADRIEN AGRESTE,” the akuma thundered.

Adrien vaulted between the buildings, darting left and right.

“HE HAS OVERWORKED EVERYONE IN THE SHOP WITH HIS CONSTANT CHEESE ORDERS!”

“Wow,” Ladybug remarked, “He’s really pissed off the akuma this time.”

“Yeah, he has,” he agrees, “So what’s the plan this time, bugaboo?”

Adrien watches her think. The akuma, Cheese Master, had already turned the Lucky Charm into cheese, which meant they’d have to be careful.

“Ok,” Ladybug finally said, “We’ll separate. I’ll distract it from the front, and then you Cataclysm the apron from behind.”

“Separate?” He shot her a cheeky grin. “But I _camembert_ to be without you, m’lady.”

“Chaton,” she shot him an annoyed look, but for a split second, he could have imagined that her cheeks had colored red.

“You’ll have to be quiet.”

“Please, LB,” he laughed, “I can handle quiet.”

“Prove it,” Ladybug challenged, a beautiful smile curling her lips.

He crept slowly behind the akuma, cursing Plagg under his breath. He’d ordered so much cheese for himself that some poor man couldn’t keep up with it. Adrien didn’t even understand where the cheese even went, anyway, especially considering how short Plagg was.

“Hey, over here,” Ladybug’s voice brought him back to reality, “Bet you can’t wait to get my hands on my miraculous.”

Carefully, he pounced on the akumatized man and shouted ‘Cataclysm’. The purple butterfly flew out of the apron, and Ladybug snatched it up with her yoyo.

“Bye, bye little butterfly,” she whispered.

They turned toward the akumatized victim. “You okay,” Ladybug asked, “What happened?”

The man hung his head. “I let my emotions get the better of me. Mr. Agreste will not be pleased.”

“Hey, it’s ok,” Adrien touched the man’s shoulder, “We all have our bad days. Besides, I’m sure we could talk to Adrien Agreste about his cheese habits. He needs to learn his limits.”

The man nodded. “Thank you, Ladybug and Chat Noir. I can make my way back home, it’s right here.”

The two superheroes nodded.

“Pound it,” Adrien turned toward LB, who was grinning, “What?”

“You lost, Chaton,” she crowed, “I saw you cursing from all the way over there. You’re just lucky the akuma had cheese rinds stuck in its ears.”

Adrien flushed. “Ok, maybe it is a little hard to stay quiet.”

“Mhm,” Ladybug had a gleam in her eye, “So, what’s the deal between you and Adrien Agreste?”

“You saw the blog too,” he moaned, “Not even the lady of my dreams will let me escape it.”

“Oh no,” Ladybug was suddenly very close to him, close enough so that he could count every freckle on her face and stare into her eyes, “I want to know exactly what you think of Adrien Agreste.”

“Well,” he stammered. Oh why did she tease him like this? He shook his head to regain his composure. “The idiot’s got his face plastered all over Paris, and thinks he could be a better Chat Noir than me. But I think everyone knows who truly is the right fit for his lady.”

He pushed back a sliver of her hair, and the corner of her mouth lifted. “Cocky, huh?”

“Oh I know Adrien could _never_ fight me.” Which isn’t exactly lying, because Adrien couldn’t really fight Chat Noir. Also, maybe the tiniest part of him enjoys the rivalry. “I-”

“Chat Noir, Ladybug,” Lila Rossi’s sugary sweet voice is almost sickening, “I was wondering if you wanted to help me with something.

Ladybug jumped away from him. “Sorry, Lila, gotta go,” she shouted as she ran on the rooftops, “Bug out.”

“Till next time, m’lady,” he waved goodbye, “Oh, I need to leave too, Lila, sorry.”

The class was chattering away by the time Marinette had slipped in the next morning. Adrien and Nino were whispering about something, and Lila was busy regaling a few others about her visits to Achu.

“Hey, Nino,” she heard Adrien say, “Have you heard anything about the movie yet?”

He shook his head ruefully. “I doubt I got it, dude. It’s been a while since I talked to them.”

Adrien was nodding in sympathy, squeezing his friend’s hand.

His hair was a lot softer today, she realized. And his eyes were a blinding green- _Focus Marinette_ , she scolded herself, _Forget about Adrien._

She turned to see if Alya had been eavesdropping too, but saw her looking at an article on her phone. “What’s that,” Marinette asked, curiously.

“That anonymous blogger updated the article about Chat Noir and Adrien, and I’m just looking through it.”

“What’s it say,” Adrien questioned, his words all rushed, “What’s the blogger reporting now?”

“Nothing good, I bet,” Nino muttered.

“Apparently, it’s an all-exclusive Chat Noir response to the drama. Look at the video.”

Marinette watched the video play, realizing Ladybug and Chat Noir were talking about something. This is from last night, she realized.

_“The idiot’s got his face plastered all over Paris, and thinks he could be a better Chat Noir than me. But I think everyone knows who truly is the right fit for his lady,” Video-Chat said._

_“Cocky, huh,” she had said._

_“Oh, I know Adrien could never fight me,” Video-Chat had been smirking._

The article had already gotten many views and comments, and that number was steadily rising. Adrien’s face had gone tomato red, staring at the article in shock.

Marinette internally groaned. She didn’t know what exactly was going on between the two boys, but she definitely knew that Chat had been kidding last night. He didn’t have a mean bone in his body. Unfortunately, out of context his words were...

She didn’t understand how the video had been taken though. There had been no one around last night, except for _Lila_.

Marinette wanted to punch the girl.

“Chat Noir is utterly ridiculous,” Chloe declared.

“We fight for you, Adrien,” Kim shouted.

There were a couple declarations of agreement, with Alix and Max even talking about an Adrien Protection Squad.

“Will everyone calm down,” Marinette sighed exasperated, “You’re just blindly choosing sides, when there isn’t even a feud in the first place.”

“Sounds like you’re on Team Chat Noir,” Kim clenched his fists, “Traitor.”

“Marinette’s right,” Adrien said, “Don’t make this into an even bigger deal than it is.”

“You don’t need to hide from Chat Noir,” Sabrina told him kindly, “We’re here with you.”

“It does look really bad,” Alya murmured, “But, we don’t have all the facts yet. So I don’t want to assume.”

“Who’s side are you on, Nino,” Alix asked.

“I’m not jumping to any conclusions,” Nino said, “But first and foremost, I’m on Team Adrien.”

The cheering that followed made Marinette sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long to post. I had to focus on midterms and stuff, but here it is. Please don't judge me on the akuma name, I have no creativity.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya finally has that long deserved talk with Nino, Club Night, and Marichat because I had to sneak it in somewhere.

Nino tugged on his hat in an effort to stay awake. He loved Ms. Bustier, truly, but not even she could make this history lecture interesting. He snuck a glance toward Alya, who was listening with rapt attention. Her hair framed her face perfectly, and she adjusted her glasses carefully. Oh, he could stare at her for hours. 

She caught him staring, and instead of grinning back, shrunk away. She’d been distant for a few days, but she got like that whenever researching a scoop, so he hadn’t thought too much of it. Now, though? It was like she was avoiding him on  _ purpose.  _

“Hey dude,” he passed Adrien a note that read:  _ Alya’s been sorta distant, yk why?  _

Adrien shrugged, leaning in to whisper, “I saw her talking to Marinette about something, but I didn’t want to push.” 

Nino sighed, spinning his pencil as he turned his attention back to Ms. Bustier. 

After class, he turned toward Alya. “Hey, can we talk?” 

Marinette gave her a meaningful look, before leaving the classroom with Adrien. “Yeah, so what’s up,” Alya leaned against the side of the desk. 

“You’ve been so distant, Alya,” Nino shrugged, “Did I do something wrong? Are we ok?” 

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” Alya was blinking rapidly, “It’s me.. I’m the selfish one.” 

“Alya, I-” 

“I don’t want you to get the movie,” Alya burst out, “Because you're going to have to go to Hollywood, and that’s so far away. And I’m being selfish because I know what I’d do if I got an opportunity like this, but if you’re the one leaving, I can’t… You keep acting like everything is ok, but it isn’t, and I’m scared Nino.” 

“Al,” he wrapped his arms around her, “I get it. I’m sorry for being such an idiot about it, okay? But, you’re not seriously saying that I shouldn’t go, right?

“I don’t,” Alya closed her eyes, “I don’t know Nino. You leaving could put a serious strain on the relationship.” 

“This is my dream, Alya. It always has been. I would support you in anything you want to do, and you know that. Why can’t you do the same for  _ me _ ?” 

Alya didn’t answer, her gaze diverted. “Look, babe,” he whispered softly, “We’ll figure this out-” 

“No,” Alya shook her head, “If you were serious about this Nino, you’d care. Not just whisper promises you’ll never keep.” 

He frowned at the accusation. “Don’t go there,” he snapped, “I have loved you, ever since Ladybug locked us in that cage. We click, and you know that.” 

“Well, maybe the spark is gone.” 

“What the hell, Alya?” 

“We want different things,” Alya was on the verge of yelling, “And I don’t want this to end in heartbreak. We’re growing up, and clearly this relationship won’t work.” 

Nino tugged at his cap. It felt like Alya was giving up, giving up on something special that had started years ago. But, she was right in a way. “I guess we’re over,” he said, his voice hollow. 

“Yeah.” 

He ran past Adrien faster than ever, hoping no one had seen his sobs. 

  
  


Alya was absolutely furious with Nino. He had just stormed out of there, leaving her to deal with Marinette’s soothing tone she reserved for breakdowns and Adrien’s frantic questions. 

“You broke up,” Marinette looked sad, “It’s going to be okay, Alya.” 

“It was a mutual agreement,” Alya cut off any possible questions Adrien might have with that. He squeezed her hand gently. 

“Hey, Al,” Adrien gave her a look, “I’m here for you.” She grinned back, though her smile might have been watery. Oh, she missed Nino. She missed his stupid smile, and his stupid hat, and the way he called everyone dude- Alya swallowed, realizing that tears were steadily falling. 

Adrien muttered something about needing to leave, and before long it was just her and Marinette sitting in the room above the bakery. “You want to talk about it?” 

Alya shook her head. “Not really, Marinette. I knew this was going to happen eventually.” 

“Well, tell me when you're ready,” Marinette, who had been doodling absentmindedly in her sketchbook, looked up, “But, we could go to have some fun. A girls night.” 

“Sure,” Alya sighed, “It  _ would  _ be nice to take a break. From people and reporting-” 

Marinette raised an eyebrow. 

Alya laughed, feeling airier. “Okay, maybe not reporting,” she amended, “But a girl’s night? I’m down. You have a dress I could use?” 

  
  


“This is a horrible idea,” Adrien snapped, twisting his silver ring. He could feel Plagg snickering in his pocket. 

“You know,  _ dear cousin _ ,” Felix grinned, “People actually go out to have fun. In clubs.” 

“Loosen up, Adrien,” Kagami sighed. At least  _ she  _ was being a bit nicer, but only just. 

“I just think you shouldn’t be out in your condition,” Adrien explained, “I mean do you really want to be in a club on a Friday night?” 

“Yes,” Felix and Kagami said at the same time. “Listen, if you truly must go home,” Kagami glanced towards him, “Then go. But I’m not wasting the one night where my mother is out of the house. Besides, this could be the last day of freedom I ever have. I’m telling her tomorrow.” 

_ Oh,  _ he thinks. Felix and Kagami seemed to have a mutual interest in one another, and Adrien supposed he could consider them as friends, though the thought was strange. The club was bright, and there were people dancing everywhere. 

“Well, we’re leaving, cousin,” Felix drawled, “Don’t have too much fun.” 

“Great,” he muttered, “Now, they’ve ditched me.” He walked over to the bartender. “Water please.” The bartender shot him a funny look, but Adrien didn’t care. He needed to stay sober in case Hawkmoth showed up (he’d learned that the hard way at Luka’s birthday party). 

“Heyyyy, smoochie-kins,” a brunette was suddenly draping her arms around him, her words slurred. 

“I’m good,” he laughed it off, moving toward the dance floor. She persisted, and he tried to gently shove her off. He definitely did not want to cause a scene, as a dozen reporters had already tried to question him on the scandal on the way here. 

She suddenly shrieked. “Ow, you bit me, you freak!” 

Though it was dark, he could see Plagg’s eyes glinting. “Shit, Plagg,” Adrien was quickly making his way from the girl. 

“I’d appreciate a thank you,” Plagg glared. 

Adrien rolled his eyes. “Thank you Plagg,” he snorted, “Now all of Paris is going to think I’m a lunatic.” 

“Relax, kid,” Plagg shrugged, “They didn’t recognize you. Besides-” 

Plagg quickly ducked away as Adrien ran straight into Marinette. “Marinette,” he laughed, “Funny seeing you here.” 

“Me and Alya were having a girl’s night,” she explained, gesturing toward Alya, who was slumped against the floor, giggling. 

“If you're not busy,” he asked, “Would you mind a dance? I sorta need to stay away from scandal?”

“In the tabloids again,” Marinette teased, “Of course you may have a dance.” 

The music slowed into a familiar tune, and he glanced towards Marinette who was grinning. “This is our song,” she exclaimed, resting his head on her shoulder. 

Adrien was grateful for the darkness hiding his blush. Marinette was so close he could feel her heartbeat thrumming against him. He felt hot all over, and swallowed. 

“So,” he said, desperate for something to talk about, “You really on Team Chat Noir?” 

“He’s a real superhero,” Marinette said matter-of-factly, “But you know no one could ever replace you, Adrien.” She seemed to be deliberating something, and then grabbed his hand. 

“No one could ever replace you, because you’re one of the most special to me. That day, in the rain, you-” She was suddenly interrupted by a loud ding from his phone. Several loud dings came from around them too. 

“It’s the newest story,” someone shouted, “Of the Adrien Agreste and Chat Noir drama.” 

He shot her an apologetic look. “I’m sorry, Marinette, just give me a second.” 

“Oh, don’t worry about it,” she said, “I’ll tell you later. I should probably take Alya home anyway. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He couldn’t help but feel like he’d failed her somehow, that something should have happened but it didn’t, and instead he glanced towards the phone. 

The newest article read the following: 

_ All of Paris hangs on the edge of their seat as they wait to see who will prevail. Will it be Adrien, the model, or Chat Noir, the superhero? In my opinion, dear reader, Chat Noir is set to win the inevitable fight, but Adrien shouldn’t be counted out just yet. His class from Francois Dupont have formed an Adrien Protection Squad, and they seem to be formidable opponents. Alix Kubdel, captain of the squad states, “Adrien is our sunshine boy, and Chat Noir is never going to hurt him. We declare war on you, Chat Noir.”  _

_ Though not all of Adrien’s classmates seem to have his best interests at heart. Ms. Marinette Dupain-Cheng is a fixated Chat Noir fan… _

The article went on and on, bringing together tidbits and stories. He scrolled down to the comments, which had a bunch of Marinette and Chat support as well as Adrien support. He quickly made his way out of the club, breathing in the fresh night air. 

“Hey, Plagg,” Adrien tapped the kwami gently, “You mind if we visit Marinette really quick. I just kinda want to see her.” 

“Are you going to ask Pigtails to be your girlfriend,” Plagg asked cheekily. 

“What?” Adrien twisted his ring. “No, of course not. I’m in love with Ladybug. Marinette’s... just a friend.” 

Plagg shot him a look, but Adrien didn’t want to think about it. He didn’t want to think about Marinette at all, because then he’d have to imagine her beautiful face, and her bright eyes, and that look she got whenever she needed to solve a problem... 

He felt Plagg pinch him, and then scowling, muttered, “Plagg, claws out.” 

  
  


Marinette lay flat against her bed. “Why can’t I confess to him, Tikki?” 

“It’ll happen when the time is right,” Tikki nuzzled her gently, “You were very forward today, and I’m proud of you for that. One day, Adrien’s going to wake up and see that.” 

“I just wish I could be over him,” Marinette groaned. 

“Aren’t you?” Tikki gave her a wry smile, “You know, you’ve been ranting about a leather superhero a lot more now.” 

Marinette crossed her arms. “That’s not the same, Tikki. I’ve always loved Chat Noir, it’s just that loving Adrien made me too blind to see it.” 

“So, are you going to give him a chance,” Tikki’s bright blue eyes were earnest. 

“I know how this ends, Tikki. I’ve dated guys trying to get over Adrien, and it doesn’t work. I always come circling right back to him,” Marinette’s eyes were closed, “Chat’s my- my best friend. I’m not going to date him while I still have feelings for this other guy.” 

“That’s very mature, Marinette,” Tikki was smiling, and Marinette felt like she was being excluded out of some big secret. She opened her mouth to ask, but heard a sharp rapping on the window. 

“Hide,” she hissed, and Tikki hid under the fabric. 

“Chat Noir,” her face had broken into a smile seeing him, “What are you doing here?”

“Had to see my favorite _ purrincess _ ,” he grinned, “And my biggest fan apparently.” 

Marinette smacked him gently, “I guess. But you better be quiet, my dad can’t know you’re here.” 

“Okay,” Chat laughed, but then his smile disappeared, “I saw the article. They mentioned you?” 

“Oh yeah,” Marinette rolled her eyes, “I’m used to-” She suddenly stopped, mentally smacking herself. “I mean my friend Adrien is used to it. So I can get used to it too.” 

Luckily, Chat Noir didn’t seem to think too much of her remark. He fingered her hair, with a gloved claw, and she resisted the urge to sigh. His touch was soft, despite his sharp hands. “Chat,” she whispered, “Do you want me to get you some pastries.” 

He suddenly jumped, as if realizing what he had been doing. “Oh yes please, Princess. If it’s no trouble.” 

She quickly tiptoed to the kitchen and back, and she and Chat Noir shared croissants. The moonlight caused his eyes to glow, and the suit didn’t leave anything to the imagination.  _ Quit it Marinette,  _ she told herself,  _ He came to visit you after the article and all you can think about is your stupid crush.  _

She glanced towards him, realizing he’d fallen asleep. He looked so peaceful, so angelic, and she didn’t want to wake him. Marinette felt pretty drowsy anyway, and with a yawn, her eyes closed to sleep. 

The next morning, sunlight streamed through her window, and Marinette awoke in a panic. She looked around in confusion, finding no one. 

“He left last night, I think,” Tikki told her, “And he left this note.” 

Marinette glanced towards the notecard with a simple:  _ Thanks for the croissants, Yours, Chat Noir.  _

“That’s sweet of him.” 

“Yes, Marinette, but you’re late to school.” 

“WHAAT!! Tikki, I still have to call Alya, and pack my bags and-” 

“Marinette.” 

“Okay, Okay.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I ship DjWifi as much as anyone, but I needed to break them up right now. Alya's going to be a lot more focused on finding the mysterious blogger, and Adrien will finally grow a braincell. Also Kagami and Felix stuff, but that's coming later.. 
> 
> I can't remember whether I said this in the story notes..but thank you for the comments and kudos. They truly make my day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this fic! This is my first multi chapter fic, so if you could leave a kudos, or a comment, I'd really appreciate knowing you liked it. I should have the next chapter posted in about a week, and if there's anything I need to fix, let me know.


End file.
